Our Life
by ReidsLuvr93
Summary: Sappy title.....a look into Jake and Nessie's life together.
1. Chapter 1

**I intend for this to be a short story, but who knows, if I like the storyline enough, I'll keep going. You never know when it comes to me. **

**If you want more than just let me know. ^^**

**I don't own any of the characters. **

**And, I am a team no-one reader. Lol. I love Edward and Jacob equally. **

--

I stood in the doorway to the beautiful isle home, this was the same place my parents had conceived me; and now I stood, watching the moon reflect off of my new husband's wet, russet skin.

He turned to me, his eyes sparkling in the dim light; he smiled broadly, teeth glowing against his skin. My heart squeezed tighter than it ever had, my wedding band burned on my finger. We were _married_.

"Nessie." Jacob called to me lovingly; without even thinking I moved my feet, within seconds I was by his side, my feet sinking into the cool sand. Jacob raised his hand to my face, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, his warm touch leaving a trail of tingling flesh. I felt his hand weave around behind my head, his strong fingers tangling in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me into a kiss, his warm, sweet, lips molding around mine. A perfect fit.

"Hey." I breathed into his mouth; I could feel his rapid breath fanning over my face, that woodsy smell…

"Hey." Jacob responded with a low chuckle before pulling my lips back to his. I could hear my blood pumping by my ears faster than normal, I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest as I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, pulling myself closer to him. Jacob slid his arm down my back slowly; he continued to move it down my body until he was bending over slightly. Neither of us made a sound as he picked me up off of the ground and into his strong arms; we stayed locked in an embrace as he carried me back into the house and laid me down on the bed where my parents had lay just a few short years ago.

"You sure this doesn't gross you out?" I asked as he hovered over my small body on the bed.

"I'm positive." He said smiling at me, his eyes full of hunger for me. Those were the last words either of us muttered for the rest of the night.

--

I awoke slowly the next morning, the sun still wasn't up yet, it was four o'clock.

I lay with my head on Jacob's bare, muscular chest; I closed my eyes as I listened to his large heart beating. Satisfaction ran through every cell of my body, Jacob and I were _one. _We were finally married after years of waiting (though not many).

As I lay listening to the rhythm of Jake's heartbeat – which matched mine – I thought back to all our years together. Sitting on his lap as a young child, watching my vampire family come and go. I remembered when he would tag along when I went hunting with mom and dad; that was when he was still worried about my safety. I remembered playing ball in the yard with Emmett and Jake, it was always my favorite activity; I hoped we'd continue it, even now that I was 'grown'.

Before I knew it, Jacob was moving under me, his warm arms wrapping tighter around me. I looked up at his face to see that he was waking; my eyes darted to the clock; five thirty, I'd completely lost track of time.

"Hey." I muttered, my voice still oddly filled with sleep; Jacob smiled down at me.

"Hey, did I wake you?" He asked apologetically, I shook my hair, my long waves – I'd outgrown my curls when my body reached the age of ten – hitting us both.

"No, I've been up, for about an hour now." I said smiling at him.

"Why were you up?" He asked, worry showed on his face.

"I just woke up, and I was thinking…" I said reaching up and kissing his nose; the worry lines above his eyes stayed firmly in place.

"Thinking about what?" He asked, he tried to cover the worry in his voice; Jake could be a little insecure sometimes, always when it came to me, he didn't think he _deserved _me, whatever.

"About us, about how far we've come, all we've done." I said smiling at him; I could see a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh." He said, trying not to look too relieved. "Well we should get some more sleep."

I nodded in agreement and snuggled into him, falling asleep almost instantly.

--

The week passed by way to quickly in my opinion. Jacob and I were snuggled on the couch watching a movie when dad showed up to pick us up. Before dad could come in, however, I had to run – at vampire speed – to the bedroom and get dressed into something more…appropriate. I didn't think daddy would want to see 'his little girl' in a very short, silk, and lacy, nightgown.

When I came back out of the bedroom I saw dad glaring at Jacob.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I was now wearing a strapless, teal, knee-length, sundress. My long, wavy, bronze hair fell over my bare, pale shoulders as I buckled a suitcase that I brought out. Dad's glare at Jacob grew stronger.

"Nothing Sweetie." Dad said smiling at me, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Daddy." I said gliding to his side and giving him a kiss on the cheek, he wrapped a cold arm around me, still glaring at Jacob; who tried to act like he didn't see. "Jake." I said in a scolding tone.

"It's so hard _not _to think about this past week." He complained, "It's not _my _fault he can read my mind."

I giggled, "Dad, ease up on Jake, just try to ignore him." I couldn't keep my mind from drifting back to our first night, I could feel dad's arms stiffen around me; I laughed.

"Not funny." He mumbled, grabbing our bags and running them out to the boat.

"I thought it was." I said, staring after him. Jacob laughed his booming laugh that I loved so much, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Imagine if it was our daughter." He said still smiling broadly, he loved messing with dad.

"Your right, gross!" I said, melting into his arms; his use of _our _was not lost in our playful banter. I thought about how perfect that sounded the whole way back to Forks, Washington.

--

**That's it for this chapter…r&r?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Woop woop. Lol**

--

I leaned back in my seat as we flew over Mexico, my iPod headphones jammed in my ears. I sat with the window to my left and Jacob to my right, next to Jake sat my dad. When I first boarded the plain I told myself '_I will _not _listen to my iPod, I'm a newly wed! I don't need my iPod._', but, after several minutes in the air with dad and Jake, I realized I would need the escape. Though my parents were on good terms with the werewolves, the fact that Jake and I were now _married _added a whole new tension to the relationship.

"_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late."

I loved this song, I really did, Amy Lee's voice was so powerful, but I didn't like the lyrics too much.

I absolutely _loved _music, but I'd never been human, never been normal. It made it tough to identify with the lyrics, which was somewhat crucial in enjoying it. I could, however, identify with songs about undying love, but they tended to have singers with weaker voices and sappy lyrics…but on occasion, I loved them.

I stared at the world passing below, it was beautiful. As I watched the scenery pass below me I thought of my time with Jake at the isle; I saw dad shift uncomfortably in the seat next to Jake. I lifted my gaze slowly from the scenery below to state at him; his topaz eyes burned with fury, unlike any fury I had ever seen. I looked down at my folded hands, ashamed. I knew my thoughts had probably angered him; I was his baby girl, and thinking about…

I stopped myself there, but dad's eyes did not loose the fire burning in them. I decided now was the time to become reacquainted with reality instead of my music.

Once I had my headphones coiled up and put away I lifted my gaze back to my dad's burning eyes. They looked like molten metal, churning with the anger.

"Dad?" I asked cautiously, Jake was blissfully unaware of our interaction thus far; he was slumped over in the seat between us, fast asleep.

Dad didn't answer me though; it was then that I realized his gaze was not locked on me, but on the sleeping man next to me.

"Dad." I demanded, screaming at him in my head to get his attention. I watched as the fire in his eyes died down a little; he turned his head slowly to look at me.

"Yes my Sweet?" He asked trying as hard as he could to sound pleasant; but I could hear the venom on his voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked, watching him nervously.

"Nothing darling." He said, smiling as best as he could. I was not fooled by his 'drop dead smile', I rolled my eyes before glaring at him.

"Dad." I said flatly, but he dropped my gaze, turning his head so that he faced away from me. I could see that his body was still stiff with anger, I figured Jake was dreaming, and that it was about me. I sighed before uncoiling my headphones again, turning on the next song. I snuggled into Jake's warm arms and closed my eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

--

"Nessie." Jake whispered into my hair several hours later, I looked up at him confused. "We're here."

"Here where?" I asked, there were supposed to me two layovers along our rout.

"Seattle." Jake answered smiling at me, his teeth standing out against his russet skin. I buried my face in his long hair – which he had grown back out over the years, on my request – while I tried to wake up.

"How?" I finally whispered, stretching a little. Jake's low chuckle shook his chest, sending chills through me.

"We flew." He answered, his grin growing wider by the minute; I could see dad staring at us in the isle impatiently.

"I know _that _Jacob." I said glaring at him, "But I thought we had a couple of layovers?"

"We carried you." This time dad answered my question. I shifted my gaze off of Jake and onto my dad.

"Oh." I said simply before lowering my gaze to grab my things; my bronze hair fell over my bare shoulder, skimming the floor.

"Let me help you." Jake said, scooping my things up into his arms.

"Thanks." I said, giving him a quick kiss; out of the corner of my eye I saw dad's eyes turn to molten metal again. I sighed and followed dad and Jake to the car, wondering the whole way what was bothering dad so much.

--

I stared out my water-streaked window the whole ride home, ignoring both men in the car; the drizzle outside the car calming me. I had my hand in Jake's though, right were it fit perfectly.

At long last we turned onto the lane that lead to our glass house deep in the woods. Never in my entire life had I been so happy to be home.

I jumped out of the car – before Jake had it to a full stop – and ran at vampire speed into the house; my warm, hard feet sinking into the cool mud. I knew Esme wouldn't be happy about mud on her floors, but I would clean it up later.

I leapt over the rails of the porch in a single bound, my bronze hair flowing away from my head, damp from the rain. I could hear Jake mumbling behind me, but I also knew that he loved and admired my speed, agility, enthusiasm, and most of all…my beauty. Jake never let a day go by my entire life without saying how beautiful I was…it always made me blush.

"We're home!" I called, though I knew it was unnecessary. Carlisle and Esme already stood in the living room, wrapped in each other's arms; Esme's topaz eyes glowed with disapproval when she saw my muddy feet. "I'll clean it up." I promised.

She nodded, "You'd better." She said, looking more satisfied.

"Hey there little one." Carlisle said, at my side in a heartbeat. He pulled me into his stone arms and kissed the top of my head. "Did you guys have fun?"

I nodded, smiling up at him. "Yeah…I think a little too much." I said, the three of us all turned our heads to see Jake walking through the door, dripping and carrying our bags; dad was not far behind him, still glaring at Jake.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Esme asked, gliding across the room to help them with the bags. Dad just shook his head. Esme and Carlisle looked between Jake and me, their eyes full of questions.

"I think dad wishes he couldn't read minds right about now." I whispered, Carlisle and Esme laughed a knowing laugh; dad glared at us, clearly annoyed.

"Nessie!" Alice squealed excitedly as she glided down the stares, taking me into her stone arms and swinging me around a couple times. Jasper wasn't far behind her, watching us, his eyes full of laughter.

"Hey Alice." I chocked out, hugging her back. Growing up Alice and Rosalie had both loved to dress me up and play with me when I was younger.

Once Alice set me down I could see that everyone had gathered in the large living room. I smiled happily at my family; their topaz eyes shined back at me, greeting me with the warmth – or in our case…coolness – of a family. One by one my family hugged me and greeted me.

Once the hugs and greetings were over we all moved to the couch; Alice chattered excitedly, asking me all sorts of questions about our week. Out of the corner of my eye I saw mom smiling at Alice, clearly amused.

Jake sat on the couch before me; I slowly made my way to his side and sat down, my small body nearly disappearing in his over sized arms. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, letting his body warm me to the core.

This was perfect. This was were I belonged.

--

**I kinda hit a writers block towards the end…hope it doesn't suck…**


End file.
